Chat
Chatting in TR is done via the chat form in the upper left of the user interface. Through it, players can talk with other players in a number of fashions, obtain information on their environment and combats, and enter slash commands. Appearance By default, the chat window has 4 tabs, each with their own purpose. In some cases, information is displayed in more than one channel. *The General tab displays a balanced mix of information: global chat, as well as basic combat logs. *The LFG (looking for group) channel displays messages sent to the LFG channel. *The Trade channel displays the trading channel, where people can advertise that they are looking to sell or buy specific items. *The Combat channel displays information like damage dealt and sustained and loot and XP obtained. The preceding points give an overall description of these tabs; due to the high amount of customizable filters, specific options would be quite long to lost. These options can be viewed directly in-game by right-clicking on the tab's name. Channels There are a number of channels, each of which serves a different purpose: Global These channels are shared throughout the server. All players can see discussions in these channels. *General: For general discussion. *New player: For new players and requests for help in playing the game. *LFG: Looking For Group. For players looking to join a squad, or invite more players to their current squad. On European servers, two additional language-specific channels are added. *General French *General German Area These channels are specific to the zone you are in. *General: For general discussion. *Trade: For players looking to buy or sell specific items. *Defense: This is typically used to inform people that a certain Control Point has been taken over by the Bane or is under attack. Group These channels are restricted to those within the group. *Squad: Can be seen by members of the same squad. *Clan: Can be seen by members of the same clan. Slash commands To use a slash command, the person presses the / key followed by the command's name, then a space, then the message to be sent, which is then sent by pressing the Enter key. For example: *to send "Hello world!" to the "general" channel, the following is typed: /1 Hello world! *to dance, type: /dance *to invite Joe to your squad, type: /invite Joe Shortcuts Slash commands allow players to access a number of functions without going through the graphical interface. For instance, a friend can be added by going to the social window (default key: N), clicking on Friend and typing the person's name. This can also be done by typing /addfriend name. Talking There are a number of ways to talk with others. Conversations can be public or private, and can be held in general channels as well as specialized channels. To talk, one can press the Enter key, type a message and press Enter again to send that message. By default, this message will be sent to the "local" area, which consists of nearby players. However, through the use of slash commands, messages can be sent to specific channels. Once a message has been sent to a specific channel, pressing Enter from then on will by default send messages to that channel, bypassing the need to type the slash command again. Emotes Emotes are social slash commands which make your character act in various ways. For example, /dance makes your character bust a move. Customizing The chat interface can be customized extensively. By right-clicking on a chat tab, you can bring up a menu with a number of options: Global Commands ;Create Tab: Creates a new tab, which can also be customized. ;Restore Defaults: Restores the selected tab to its' initial state. ;Font Size: Small, Medium, Large, Very Large ;Background Opacity: Adjusts how transparent the chat window is when active or inactive. Tab Commands ;Rename Tab ;Clone Tab ;Delete Tab Tab Filters This category lists a number of filters allowing the player to exclude or include certain channels, logs or notifications. ;Channels: General, New Player, Looking for group, Map General, Trade, Defense. On European servers, this also includes: General French, General German ;Radial: Local, Emote, Yell, Whisper ;Squad: Members, Squad Leader ;Clan: Members, Leader ;Advancement: Attribute Point Allocated, Skill Point Allocated, Skill Obtained, Leveled Up, Experience Gained ;Combat: Misc, Your Hits, Your Misses, Squad's Hits, Squad's Misses, Creature Hits vs You, Creature Misses vs You, Creature Hits vs Squad, Creature Misses vs Squad, Health Regeneration, Armor Regeneration, Pet's hit, Pet's Misses, Creature Hits vs Your Pet, Creature Misses vs Your Pet ;Loot: Loot obtained, Loot destroyed ;Missions: Mission Accepted, Mission Failed, Mission completed, Mission Abandoned, Objective Acquired, Objective Failed, Objective Completed ;System Messages: General System Messages, Game Master ;Social: General Text Color Allows the color of the various text types to be set. The text types for which colors can be set are the same as those found under the Tab Filters category. Category:User interface